Processed Beats
Processed Beats was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 2nd track on Kasabian's debut album. It was released as a single on 11 October 2004 and peaked at #17 in the UK charts. Background As well as being the band's first ever radio play on Xfm, the demo version of Processed Beats was Kasabian's first physical release, on limited CD and 10" vinyl. The eventual album and widespread single versions are slightly different from the demo. The band first met Ian while recording the song at Bink Bonk Studios, Bristol in 2001, making Processed Beats the first song he played on. An unofficial mashup of Processed Beats and The Stone Roses' Waterfall entitled Processed Waterfall was released on 12" vinyl by Go Home Productions in November 2004.Go Home Productions Official Discography Live Processed Beats has always been the part of the setlist during 2004 and 2005, as well as the Empire Tour and most of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour. It was only played a few times on the Velociraptor! Tour. The live versions often feature snippets from Xenophobia's Rushing the House or Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five's The Message. Processed Beats has been performed acoustically at various radio sessions and the 2004 BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge version was released on the Cutt Off Maxi CD Single. A live version of the song from an Xfm session in July 2004 has been released on the 2008 compilation album Xfm Debut Sessions. Video The Processed Beats video was directed by Jason Smith. The band, according to Serge, was "just on acid in the woods."Shooman, Joe. Sound, Movement & Empire. p.114 The video was released on *Processed Beats CD Single (Japan) *Processed Beats Maxi CD Single (PARADISE21) Remixes Afrika Bambaataa Remix Afrika Bambaataa is an American DJ and producer. The remix was released on *Processed Beats Maxi CD Single (PARADISE21) *Processed Beats 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE22) *Processed Beats 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE23) *Processed Beats CD Single (Japan) Releases Albums *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian Album Sampler (Japan) *Kasabian Instrumentals *Kasabian Media Kit *The Albums (PARADISE66) Singles ''' *Processed Beats Demo CD (PARADISE01) *Processed Beats 10" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE02) *Processed Beats Promo CD (PARADISE19) *Processed Beats Mini CD Single (PARADISE20) *Processed Beats Maxi CD Single (PARADISE21) *Processed Beats 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE22) *Processed Beats CD Single (Japan) Live Releases '''Audio *Cutt Off Maxi CD Single (PARADISE26) *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics I ran from the tide Won't let you hide Won't let you hide I drop beats from this processed meat For a conversation on meditation And I cut waves like some unborn slaves Just like terrorists on a day of rest, singing I ran from the tide Won't let you hide Won't let you hide I break bones, stealing mobile phones Said I'm cutting deals for these homeless meals Making idle threats using Chinese burns As you load my head with the Grateful Dead, singing I ran from the tide Won't let you hide Won't let you hide References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles